


Birth Day

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney welcome a new life into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Day

John gave Elizabeth an assuring nod. Teyla and Ronon had left earlier.

Then he was alone with Carson and the nurses and Rodney, who looked pale behind the mask.

"It's going to be all right," he told him and he was confident it was the truth.

He could still see the worry in Rodney's eyes, though, as they moved from John's face down his now bulky body to where Carson was preparing the incision.

An hour later he held their son in his arms, blue eyes in a red little face. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"He has my eyes," Rodney said, one hand on their son, the other around John.

"That can still change," Carson informed them, but Rodney huffed.

John hoped they'd stay like that. But in the end it wouldn't matter to him as long as happiness would shine from those eyes for a long time to come.


End file.
